On Hold! I Will Be Changing The Whole Story!
by Lovette24
Summary: Ummm. Sorry on hold for the moment. I'm planning on changing the entire story. Sorry...
1. 10 years ago

**Hey! This is my first story so please be nice. This story might be similar to another story you have read but remember I am NOT copy righting. I also know this story might suck and and my grammar might suck even more so for that I am truly sorry English isn't my preferred language. So now that that's been said or written..on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own NARUTO if I did sasusaku would have been canon waay earlier in the series!**

* * *

Loud cheers could be heard as I blew the candle that held the number seven. "Take a bite!" Ami cheered out with a smirk. "O-okay." I be bent my head a little to reach just the top of the huge cake. And before I knew it my whole face was covered in cake frosting. "haha! Sakura you look so **ugly**! Hahah!" I kept my head down as tears started to fill my eyes. "Sakura-darling?" I looked up to see my mom holding out her hand. "Let's go clean you up." I nodded as she lead me to my room upstairs.

XxXx

"Sakura?." I stopped cleaning my face to Find my mother come back from the living room."Yes?." I asked. "Can you do something for me?" I nodded. "Ino's mother called...she...what's you to go pick up your present!" I looked up and smiled at her. "Really?" She nodded. "But she wants you to go now. So hurry up! Go threw the back door." She gave me a folded letter and hugged me."I love you know that?." I looked at her confusedly but smiled. "I love you to mommy." She smiled and let go of me. "Now go. And no matter what you hear back here at the house...don't come back." I looked at her strangely before nodding and running down the stairs passing the living room that had red liquid on the walls but went unnoticed by me as I continued running to the back door.

XxXx

After I was a few blocks I heard a loud piercing scream that came from a familiar voice. "Mom?" Tears came to my eyes once every thing crashing down. That the scream I just heard was not a happy one. That the Yamanaka's haven't called mom to deliver a present. The real reason as to why my mom was acting strange. The weird visits from the man with sharp teeth. Everything told me. That my mom was dead. I kept running.

My vision blurring by the second as tears kept coming non-stop. Once I reached the Yamanaka's house I was a disaster. My leg was twisted thanks to the careless running and my wrist was sprained. I knocked on the door softly a few times. Hoping they would open. Hoping that would help me. Hoping this was just a dream. But it's wasn't. The pain was real. The blood was real. My mothers death was real. When they opened the door I felt so relieved. I almost laughed.

"Yes can I hel-Sakura!?." I nodded softly trying my best to not breakdown in tears again. "W-what happed? C-come in." She stepped aside as I made move to walk into the house. "Ino! Get me a first aid kit. And some water!" The Yamanaka women yelled to her daughter. "Hai!" Yelled the daughter. After a few seconds passed I was set on one of the three couches in the large living room. "Mom! I brought the-Sakura!?." My best friend hurriedly came to my aid setting the water and first aid-kit on the small tea table placed in front of the couch. "Mom? What happened?" As the two talked and treated my wounds I felt my vision starting to fade. "What happened, Is what Sakura's mother said would happen. Ino you are going to have to take care of Sakura." Ino nodded. "So you're going to leave?" The Yamanaka women nodded slowly. "I'm sorry Ino but if what I think what happened, just happened. Then I'm putting you and Sakura in danger." She paused before continuing. "Do you remember that small house khanoha?" Ino nodded. "That's were you and Sakura will be staying be staying. The house has been fully paid and theirs a lot of food. Their will be ten years worth money in a safe beside a counter in the back of the kitchen. You and Sakura can buy some food and clothes when you run out okay?." Ino nodded again. "Ino don't, no matter what. Tell this to Sakura. She will proberly forget all about this and last years happenings so don't no matter what tell her okay? I go start packing you cloths and some of your other thing's after that I'm going to go drop you and Sakura off over their okay?" Ino nodded. "I love you." And with that the Yamanaka women left to another room. Ino turned around to look at me. "Sakura? You heard my mommy we're going to live together!. W-we're going to be like sisters!" Ino cried out. Tears threatening to fall from her icy blue eyes. I nodded faintly. "You won't have to be alone and sad anymore! Because we will have each other right?" I nodded once again. "T-then why, why am I crying?" Ino asked me as her tears started falling. I reached over to her and hugged her. "Don't worry." I whispered. "I'm sure we'll be okay." I cried with her once I said that. because in reality, I honestly wasn't sure. What was going to happen to us after this.

* * *

 **Their this is the first chapter for Vampire's maid** **please tell me what you think. Please bare with me because I know it's a little short, but that was actually what I was aming for. This is just something like a flashback or something along those lines. I'm going to update tomorrow maybe. R &R please** **? I won't update until you do;).** **See** **you next time!**


	2. I'ma be a what?

**I'm back. So sad that a haven't gotten a** **SINGLE** **review but oh well. I am just writing this story for fun. Now that that's been done. On with the story.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own the Naruto charaters sad but true.**

* * *

 **(10 years later...Sakura P.O.V)**

"-kura, Sakura! Wake up!" I opend my eyes as my blond best friend roughly shook my sholders. "Mmh...Ino?." I asked once the blond blue eyed girl stopped shaking me. "Finally you wake up! I've been trying to wake you up for 30 minutes!" I rolled my Jade green eyes as I streached. "So...what do you what." Ino sat crisscrossed on the bed as she gave me a pice of paper. "We have a job interview today." I raised my eyebrow. "Ino..this is..I already have a job." Ino smirked."I know..that's why I called and told them that you quit." My eyes widened. _'she's not serious is she?'_ _ **'Sadly. She is tuff luck Outer.'**_ _'Whatever.'_ "And why would you do that Ino? I mean we haven't even been accepted as m-maid's." Ino waved me of as she got up from our only bed. "To bad now we got to make _sure_ we get accepted. Now don't we Sa-ku-ra?." I pulled the cover over my head to suffocate my frustration. "Ino I really hate you you know that right." Ino grinned as she walked out. "haha..I know." I groaned once she left. Why did she have to go and do that? She could be such a pain in the ass sometimes. I got out of the small bed me and Ino slept in and walked out to the bathroom that was in front of the kitchen. "I'ma take a shower.." I murmured out. After all the house was pretty small and cheap and the walls weren't so thick. "Okay, I'm over at the kitchen eating some cereal..oh and I left some clothes for you in their." I walked in the small bathroom and took a shower.

The shower I took wasn't that long only about 5mins or so. And bushing my teeth and putting on the already picked out clothes from Ino didn't take so long ether. **(A/N:Be creative and you think of her clothes!)** It was drying and fixing my hair long that was the problem."Ne, Ino do you think I should cut my hair." I asked as Ino came into the bathroom to fix her hair as well. Usually it would have been cramped if Ino didn't think of buying another body length mirror for herself to use. Ino looked at my hair for a second before turning back to herself. "Mmm..No it'll make you look weird." I shrugged my sholders as I finally settled my hair into a side braid.. "Breakfast is on the table." Ino spoke to me as I walked out of the bathroom. "Let me guess...cereal?." Ino laughed and nodded. "You guessed it." I laughed and headed to eat my breakfast.

(10min later)

"Sakura you ready?" Ino asked me once I finished putting on my shoes." I nodded."let's go"

 **.:XxX:.**

The ride the the place the interview was being held at was a forty minute ride. And damn was it worth it. The entrance held a gate where we had to stop to tell the guards what we were here for. Now you would think it was a regular gate but _n_ _o_ The gate was practically shining and the guards looked like they would kill at any moment. And that's saying a lot coming from me. The front yard was huge. it held a beautiful big garden that glistened in the sun. The water-fountain held clear blue water with beautiful designs carved on and many trees surrounded the white house—scratch that—mansion. "What do you think?." Ino's loud voice broke me out the trance the mansion put me in once I turned to her. I began to play with my gold heart shaped necklace as I muttered. "I don't know..it looks cool..I guess?." Ino raised an eyebrow at my response. "I don't think I quite cached that mind saying it again?" I rolled my eyes as Ino unbuckled her seatbelt. "We should get going I didn't want us to be late." I nodded and fallowed doing the same thing Ino did.

Once we were out of the the warm spring breeze felt soft as if caressed my skin. "Let's go.." As we walked in front of the clean cream driveway In front of the mansion. A handsome young man that looked about four years older then us came out of the two large white doors that made the entrance to the mansion. "You must be the two girls that have applied as our new maids am I correct." Once I saw Ino wasn't going to say anything soon for she was to starstruck I nodded. "Yes, we are and pardon me for asking but who are you?" The handsome young man smirked as his dark black/brown long hair blew in the spring breeze. The only thing keeping his long hair in place was the fact that he had it in a low pony-tail. "My name is Uchiha Itachi, first born son of Uchiha Fagukou and Uchiha Mikoto." My eyes widen. ' _no wonder everything looks so elegant and fancy..'_ "Oh..um I'm Haruno Sakura..and that is-" I pointed towards Ino as her eyes stayed on Itachi. "-Yamanaka Ino. Pleasure in meeting you ." I noticed how Itachi slightly tensed at the mention of our last names but quickly recovered from it. Itachi nodded in greeting and extended his hand which meet mine for a few seconds before letting go. "The pleasure has been mine, Haruno-san, Yamanaka-san. I hope we meet again." I nodded as he left once a expensive looking car came in front of us.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and turned to Ino who had recovered from her starstruck mode. "Well that happened.." Ino nodded. "That hottie is going to be one of our four masters just so you know.." I raised an eyebrow Ino sighed. "Like he just mentioned he is the _first_ son so that means that theirs another one..the second son. His name is Uchiha Sasuke. No one has seen him and not gone crazy over his looks. So we should watch out for him." I rolled my eyes and ringed the bell the mansion had the door opened once again only this time it was a girl in a maids outfit came out. With two buns and chocolate eyes. "Hey you must be the two out of 400 hundred girls that we actually accepted. My name is Tenten I am the blacksmith of the house. But today I'm working as a kitchen maid. I'll be taking you to Lady Uchiha, so please fallow me.." I nodded as me and Ino fallowed. "Excuse me Tenten-San but what are we going to be doing?" Ino asked. Tenten turned a corner and answerd. "Well...first you got to get the job and then if Lady Uchiha doesnt tell you what you will be. You go to the Lady's companion she will give tell you if you will be a parlormaid, a kitchen maid, chambermaid, or a personal maid which only the young masters have. If you do get the job you you will also be living in the mansion on the second floor." I let out a low whistle. "So how maids are their?" I asked. Tenten stopped In front of a nice looking door that had at the top ' _Uchiha Mikoto's study'_ I bold letters. "Around one hundred and something I guess.." I nodded. Tenten smiled at me and Ino as she walked away. "Good luck you guys!"

I turned to to the nice looking door again and nocked. "Come in!" A sweet and elegant matured voice called from behind the door. I slowly opend it and went in with Ino following closely behind me. "Hello Miss. Uchiha-sama." The said women looked at me and Ino with her onyx black eyes and smiled gently. "You must be the girls that want the job." Ino nodded. "It's a pleasure to meet you." I greeted with a sincere smile. There was something about this pale onyx eyed, dark black haired women that made me feel attached to her for some reason. "Oh. Hello. What's your name?" Mikoto asked me once I greeted her. "My name is Haruno Sakura." Mikoto looked down a little and said something that I couldn't hear. "She looks just like her..." I gave Mikoto a look of confusion as she gasped. "Oh I'm sorry I'm talking to my self aren't I?" I nodded a little. "Well now let's began Ino you seem like a clean and sturdy person. Do you like to clean?." Ino nodded. "Well then you will be a parlormaid.." Mikoto turned to me. "Sakura I have a special job for you." I raised an eyebrow as Ino shrugged. "You are going to be my dear Sasuke's personal maid." I literally felt my jaw group to the ground once she said that. "Nani!?"

* * *

 **(Normal P.O.V)**

In a Room with only the small sunlight that escaped the gray curtains to illuminate the room. A young pale dark black-haired man rested peacefully in his king sized bed. "Itachi." A lone dark figure stepped out of the shadows."Foolish little brother. You have gotten better sensing presence" Crimson eyes peered over at younger men. Who had his eyes open now reveling stunning dark onyx eyes. "What do you want." Itachi walked closer to the midnight blue bed the younger man rested in. "Is it such a crime to just want to visit my foolish little brother?" The younger man closed his eyes once again. "What do you want Itachi." Itachi sighed and stood by the night stand the large room had. "She's finally here. Sasuke." The younger man instantly opend his eyes to reveal dark crimson ones ."Where is she." Itachi smirked at his younger brothers inpatientness. "Now Sasuke, if you really want to know you'll have to go and find out yourself." Sasuke finally stood from his bed and started to make his way to the door that lead to one of the many hallways of the mansion. "Get out." Itachi sighed and disappeared from his younger brothers view."So she's finally her is she.." Sasuke walked out of the door closing it. and disappeared from both the hallway and his room.

* * *

 **Yay! My second chapter! No reviews yet. And It makes me just want to write better. But oh well I'll ask again please R &R and I'll make the stories longer. See you next time my fellow friends.**


End file.
